Harry Potter and the Egg of Charms
by Sakura-no-kimochi
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts Harry fell in love with somebody...


I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, so don't sue me… I wish I would own Harry *_* 

Harry Potter and the Egg of Charm

            It was a summer day like any other, only it was happier like before. Harry wasn't with the Dursleys anymore. He was living with his godfather, Sirius Black in a little town near London. Now everybody knew that Peter Pettigrew wasn't killed by him – he wasn't even killed. Now Peter was sitting in the Azkaban instead of Sirius. Voldemort – in the Wizard World known as You-know-who - was killed by Harry and the spirits of James and Lilly Potter 2 years ago. Only his bootlickers were causing problems. They were still believing that Voldemort will return. Now everybody was living happily.

Harry was playing outside Quidditch with his friends – Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, when Sirius cried out loudly:

-Come here rascals! I wanna show you something!-everybody got down from their sweeps and ran towards Sirius. He was holding a golden egg. 

-What's that Sirius? –asked Harry in awe. He never saw such a beautiful egg. 

-I don't know. I hoped that maybe one of you could tell me.

-I'm sure it's not a Dragon egg. Those eggs are more bigger and there aren't any golden Dragon eggs. –said Charlie. He was working with Dragons so he knew much about them. –Where did you found it? 

-I was digging the garden in front of the house.

-Were you digging it with a spade? –asked Harry, he was sure that Sirius was not digging with it.

-No! With my own paws! I'm a dog, am I not? –silence fell on the group for a minute then everybody started to laugh loudly. –What's so funny??? I wanna laugh too!

-YOU!!! –said the group in union. 

-And may I ask why?

-Now you are not wanted but you still can't behave youself as a human being.  You are often going into the town in your dog form and buy yourself dog biscuits. Sometimes you even chase after cats in your human form. -said Harry, hardly managing to say out the words between laughters. 

-I had to hide myself for such a long time that i can't manage myself to behave. You don't know sometimes how i want somebody to scratch my ear or my back. Oh man, I need a doc… -While everybody was laughing, a big brown owl landed on the grass with a big flop. It was holding a letter in its bill. 

-Hey! It's father's old owl! –said Ron as he picked up the bird and took the letter out. He read it out loudly:

I'm organizing a little party tomorrow at 5. 

I hope the two of you can come and have

some fun with us. I'll make some biscuits

for my little Harry.

Mrs Weasley

P.S.: All 5 of you get home now!

-Now all of you heard mom. We must get back home or else we won't get anything to eat. –said Ron and started to pack his things. After 5 minutes everybody was ready, waved goodbye and flew away. The evening went by quickly. Harry helped Sirius out in the garden, then made some sandwiches. Now it was 11 pm and both of them were sitting on the sofa slurping tea. They were watching a comedy, 'Do like Merlin does'. Harry tought that it's a bit boring, but it was better then hiding under the window like he had done that so many times at the Dursleys not so long ago. He slowly started to look out something not so boring when his eyes captured the golden egg. He was watching it with such amazement that he didn't even realized that Sirius was  calling out his name.

-Harry! Harry!!!

-Oh! Did you called me?

-Hey, what's wrong boy? Are you okay?

-Oh! Of course, I was only watching this egg. It's like…  it's like it is calling me… like it wanna tell me something very important…

-Okay, boy! Until we don't know what it is don't get near it. Maybe it's some weapon of Voldemort. We will find out what it is with Arthur and Remus. Now go and get some sleep kid.

-What!? I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm a graduated wizard now! I'm already 19 years old! Slowly I must find myself a good job! –Harry was shouting like hell.

-Okay-okay! I got it, but don't shout… I'm not deaf… I can hear clearly…

-Oh… erm… sorry…

-You know what… it doesn't matter how old you are, you will be always my little Harry, the son of my good, old pal, James. –said Sirius and ruffled Harry's hair. 

-I know Sirius… or should I say my lovely-dovely godfather?

-If you call me that… I will kill you… more years to spend in Azkaban…

-You can be very 'sentimental'… Good night Godfather!!! –said Harry teasily and ran upstairs. 

            The next day came very quickly. Harry wasn't even fully awake and it was already 3pm. He took a shower and dressed up in a white shirt and black pants. Harry became very handsome over the years. Now he was tall and got a quite toned body. His hair was as messy as ever, but that made the girls go crazy. He was still wearing a glass, but not as big as he used to. He gave up his crush on Cho Chang a long time ago. He wasn't in love with her anymore and Cho already got married to an Auror, Chuck Johntson. He was about to leave when he realized something. Sirius wasn't there. He started searching for him and to his suprise he was laying on the sofa watching TV.

-What the hell are you doing!? We will be late! –shouted Harry. –Mrs Weasley is waiting for us!

-Calm down boy… I've got something to do so I'll catch up to you later…

-Okay… I'm leaving!

-Have fun kid!

-I'M NOT A KID!!!

            As Harry flew by he was thinking about his friends. Ron and Hermione were his best friends ever. In school they were in the same dorm, Gryffindor. They hated the same teacher,  Professor Snape, and the same student, Draco Malfoy. They went throu so many adventures together. Ron and Hermione were arguing so many times and now they are actually going out since 3 years. Harry still couldn't believe it, but he was happy about it. As he was thinking he didn't realized, that he was already at the Weasley's. He got down from his Thunderbolt and went in the house. In the kitchen there was Hermione. She was cooking something so she didn't realized Harry. He seized the opportunity and tickled the girl. She cried out loudly and accidentally kicked Harry between his legs. He couldn't take it and collapsed. Then Ron came down running, but when the reached the kitchen he only stood at the door and watched the wallowing Harry. When Hermione realized what she has done, she bent down to Harry and started apologizing. After a while they all sat down at the table and started talking. 

-Oh, yeah! Where's Mr and Mrs Weasley? –asked Harry.

-They are at Diggory. They must buy the books for the little Marcy. –said Ron. Just then a little girl came up running. Her hair was brown and got glittering green eyes

-Hello uncle Harry! –smiled the little girl.

-Hello Marcy. I didn't know that you are that big already. I thought you are still in kindergarten. –laughed Harry.

-You are mean uncle! You know that I'm already 11 years old! This year I'll go to Hogwarts too! I hope that the sorting hat will sort me into Gryffindor! I wanna go to that dorm!

-I'm sure that you will end out there. You are as brave as Godric Gryffindor. –smiled Hermione.

-Hihi! Now I got to go! Daddy told me that he will teach me some charms. –then with this Marcy ran off.

-Isn't she a bit young for charms? –asked Harry.

-No. Charlie will teach him only easy charms. He asked me some before. –smiled Hermione. –He's a great father. And of course Yvonne is a great mother.

-Where's Yvonne? –asked Ron.

-She went away with Molly and Arthur. –said Hermione. 

-And when will the two of you marry? –asked a girlish voice. Everybody turned into the direction where the voice was coming from and to Harry's suprise there stood a really good looking woman. She got red hair and glittering green orbs. She's got a slim blody. Harry almost dropped his jaw.

-Oh! Hi Ginny! Just came back from the vacation? –smiled Hermione.

-Yes. It was real fun. All the class was together for a whole month. –said Ginny and sat down next to Hermione. The two girls started chattering. Harry came back to reality and managed to ask something from Ron:

-Is… Is that your little sister, Ginny…?

-Yes, why?

-That's… that's a lie…

-That's not. She's my little sister.

-Since when is she such a babe???

-Heh? What do you mean? She was always like this. But I think it's too late pal. She was after you for 7 years, and you were always after Cho. I think she gave up on you already. 

-Thanks for encouraging… -moaned Harry.

-Hey! I'm only telling you the truth. You must take it as it is.

-Yeah… you are right.

-So? When do u want to marry Hermione, Ron? –asked Ginny.

-He? What? Oh! We thought next summer, when Marcy will be home. Right, honey?

-Yeah, right darling. –smiled and blushed at the same time Hermione. 

-Man… I think I'm getting ill...-joked Harry. After this little conversation arrived Molly, Arthur and Yvonne back. Molly made some preparations with the help of Ginny and Hermione, then the party started. The girls were chattering about girlish things like 'When will Ginny catch herself a boyfriend' – of course at this topic Ginny was blushing madly – and 'How many children wants Hermione' – now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Contrast to the girls, the boys were talking about Quidditch – they were more likely arguing, then talking. After a while Sirius stepped in with a big backpack. 

-Hey everybody! Sorry for disturbing, but I wanna speak about something with Arthur and Remus. Do you mind if I rob them for a while?

-No, of course not. –smiled Yvonne.

-Thanks Yvonne. Hey! Nice maternity dress! Are you pregnant again?

-Wha… how did you know…?  We just wanted to tell the news to everybody… –dropped Charlie his jaw.

-I'm a half dog. I can sense such things. Will it be a girl or a boy?

-We don't know yet. But I hope it will be a boy. –patted Yvonne her stomach.

-Now come here you two. –said Sirius to Arthur and Remus. They went in the house, and the others strated talking again. It was almost 8 pm when Remus and the others came out the house. You could see that Sirius was very tired. 

-Now boy, I gotta get home. You come?

-Maybe later. I want to stay a bit if I'm not disturbing. –looked Harry at Molly.

-No, of course not my little Harry. If you want you can sleep here too. I think Sirius won't mind, am I right?

-Yeah. Then bye kid! Don't be up until late! –smiled Sirius, then vanished in the fireplace. 

-Man… I'm not a kid anymore… -moaned Harry. 

            It was already 11 pm when everybody went to bed. The whole house was so silent that you could hear the owl's hooting outside. At 2 am Harry woke up. He went downstairs, into the kitchen. He was sleepy so he couldn't make out what was in front of him. All he knew was that he pushed something off and it broke on the floor with a quite loud crack. Harry bent down to collect the broken parts of the who-knows-what, but there was nothing on the floor. He sat there and didn't know what to do. Just then  somebody stepped in the kitchen. 

-I can explain it! I broke it but now I can't find the broken parts! –jabbered Harry.

-What…? What did you broke and what can't you find? –asked a female voice. Harry looked up and he almost dropped his jaw. Ginny stood there only in a little nightdress. Harry's manhood started to grow…

-Are you okay? –asked Ginny. –What are you doing here in such a late time?

-I should ask you the same… what are you doing here? –asked Harry back.

-Oh… erm… I heard that crack and…

-On the second floor…? 

-Okay-okay! I was following you! Are you happy now? –blushed Ginny.

-And when I say yes…? –smiled mysteriously Harry.

-Wha… what do you mean by… -said Ginny, but couldn't finish the sentence because Harry... erm… locked her mouth with his own. First Ginny didn't know what to do, but then she kissed him back. After Harry broke the kiss silence fell on the two. 

-Erm… I… I don't know what to say… where did I get the courage to do this…? –blushed Harry.

-The egg… 

-Egg?

-You broke that golden egg… That was the Egg of Charm. It is a very rare egg.

-What's that egg exatly?  

-It gives you the courage to do something that you wouldn't do in your own power… 

-Oh… I see… it should give me than more power…

-Why?

-Because I want to say something I'm not able in my own power…

-You must take your own courage… You are very courageous. You took place in so many adventures…

-I…

-You?

-I… I lo… I love you… -said it out finally Harry. He could feel that his cheeks are 1000 times redder than normally. 

-I must not answer…

-He? –glanced Harry at Ginny inquisitive.

-You know that I love you too. –smiled sweetly Ginny.

            At 9 am everybody was sitting in the kitchen, slurping tea or eating  toast. Ginny and Harry came down hand-in-hand. Some of them were smiling at the love-birds And some of them were looking at the two like they just saw a ghost. Hermione ran towards Ginny and hugged her. Everybody was happy, maybe there will be little Harrys  n_n

That's the end of my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it n_n And don't forget: R&R


End file.
